


Price of Power

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Age Progression, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, First Time, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Intent on convincing a certain mercenary group to join her, Ophis is willing to offer anything - power, money or even knowledge. What they ask for instead, surprises her.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 55





	Price of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I'm kinda surprised at the lack of Ophis fics about her getting taken advantage of - whether getting gangbanged, or just having one-on-one sex with someone (or even Issei). There needs to be more of those.
> 
> Either way, enjoy~

Ophis was bored.

This, inherently, wasn't a new thing. It was almost natural for such a long-lived being such as her, who had existed since the beginning of existence, to be bored. However that boredom was made several times more boring when she _knew_ something interesting was going to happen – but had to _wait_ for it to happen.

The source of her interest was a small mercenary group known as the Knights of the End. While not the biggest mercenary group out there they had power to back up their small numbers; but the part that intrigued Ophis the most was their speciality; Anti-Dragon. That was a rarity to find in this day and age, largely due to the lack of Dragons to warrant it. Thus it was only natural she wanted them to join the Khaos Brigade, to aid her in her fight against Great Red.

Granted she could just tear a hole in the dimension gap and yank the group here, but Shalba had told her about things like 'formalities' and 'negotiations'. She didn't care about such trivial things, but if it meant having them on her side she would endure the annoying boredom. The only small mercy was that, since she chose to meet them in her personal quarters, she had the pleasure to sit on her comfy beanbag while she waited. And if she got uncomfortable, she could then move onto the next beanbag she had scattered across the room.

She would have to thank Vali later for introducing her to such a pleasure.

Ophis was stirred from her musing thoughts as her supernatural ears picked up the sound of approaching footfalls; her grey gaze locking onto the double doors that led into the hallway outside. For a few moments she waited; until the distinct sound of knuckles rapping on wood echoed from the other side.

''Enter.'' Ophis intoned, sitting up.

The knocker obliged, pushing the doors open. Five men walked inside, each one clad in a hooded brown cloak and wearing durable leather armour. She beckoned them inside with a hand and they formed a loose circle in front of her, the foremost man clearly the leader of the bunch; prompting Ophis to slowly stand up. She barely reached his stomach but she didn't mind, gazing up at him intently.

''Knights of the End.'' Ophis intoned questioningly, earning an affirmative grunt from the leader. ''I want you to join me.''

''Yeah, your Devil friend Shalba said as much.'' The leader replied with crossed arms. ''I'll tell you the same thing I told him; what do you have to offer us? We're not free, after all.''

Ophis cocked her head slightly. ''Power.''

''We're fine in that department.'' The man countered easily. ''We're strong enough to handle a Dragon King, and we prefer to build power on our own, not take it as payment.''

Ophis' brow dipped. ''Hn. What else, could you want then?''

The leader hummed, drumming his fingers along his leather-bound arms as he thought. Silence rung in the room for a long minute but Ophis didn't mind, patiently awaiting the man's response – however she soon noticed how his eyes roamed over her petite body more intently, almost curiously tracing her arms and legs, eyeing her up like a predator. And she had a suspicion it wasn't out of a desire to slay her.

''We'll join. On one condition.'' The leader suddenly spoke up, a smirk crossing his lips. ''You let us fuck you as much as we want.''

Ophis blinked expressionlessly. ''I do not understand.''

In response the man leaned down more to her level, one hand grabbing her small chin. ''Let me dumb it down then. You let us do what we want to your body, and we'll be good little soldiers in your quest. Deal?''

Ophis only needed to think on it for a second. ''Yes, that is acceptable.''

The leader flashed her a grin and gripped her chin tighter – before daringly darting in, and crashing his lips against hers. Ophis hummed into the surprise kiss, curiosity bubbling inside her as the man hungrily meshed his lips against her smaller ones, the soft smack of their lips ringing in her ears. She tilted her head slightly and tentatively returned the kiss; the motion foreign but infinitely interesting to the Dragon God in that moment.

After a long few seconds the man pulled back, his breath tickling her lips; and prompting Ophis to speak up. ''What... was that?''

''Hmhm... that was a kiss.'' The leader chuckled, gripping her chin again. ''And that's just the beginning.''

Ophis opened her mouth to speak – only for the man to dart in and kiss her again, silencing her words. The Dragon God twitched as his tongue licked her lips and slid into her open mouth, instinctively making her want to bite down on it; but she held back, curious. His tongue roamed over the tops of her teeth and licked her fangs before finding her own tongue. Their appendages wrestled together and Ophis curiously writhed her tongue back, intimately feeling their tongues squirm all over each other lewdly.

The tongue-kiss lasted only a short few seconds before the man pulled back, panting. Ophis fully expected another kiss to come her way, but was surprised when he stood back up to his full height instead – before grasping his zipper, and pulling it down. Near-instantly his rapidly-swelling cock sprung out, his ample size and girth piquing Ophis' attention; her head tilting to the side as she stared at his cock.

''Don't bite.'' The dragon-hunter told her, laying one hand on her head and snaking his fingers into her black hair.

Ophis looked up at him, her cheek growing warm as the man pushed his hot cock against her face. He rubbed his ample cock against her face for a second before realising she didn't understand what he wanted; eliciting an exasperated sigh from the man. He grasped his dick in his free hand and guided the tip towards her mouth, earning a look of interest from Ophis as she obediently parted her lips, taking the tip inside.

''Ohh...'' The leader groaned deeply; shuddering as the wet warmth of her mouth engulfed the tip. ''Be a good girl... and suck...''

The Dragon God complied with a low hum, giving the tip a slow suck. The man groaned again and encouraged her to continue slowly suck his cock even as he began rocking his hips, pushing more of his length into her mouth. Her tongue curiously licked the tip and curled around his length, leaving a trail of saliva where her wet tongue travelled; her unintentionally lewd ministrations quickly reducing the dragon-hunter to a groaning mess.

His grip on her hair tightened and he suddenly pulled her down his cock – eliciting a grunt of surprise from Ophis as his thick cock was pushed deep into her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. Despite the mild discomfort her curiosity won out, prompting her to slowly lick the underside of his ample shaft and look up at him, her grey eyes brimming with interest as she slurped his cock.

''Fuck... that's it...'' The leader breathed, pulling on her hair. ''Take it all...''

Ophis grunted as he pulled her deeper down his cock, his other hand grabbing her hair and pulling; forcing his cock down her throat. She opened her mouth wider and endured the sensation of his length sliding down her throat, her air supply cutting off as he blocked her throat – before finally his pelvis hit her nose; his full length buried in her mouth and throat. Even though she couldn't breathe the man held her there, groaning in pleasure as he savoured the sensation of her mouth.

Just as Ophis was getting tempted to bite his cock as he pulled back, allowing the Dragon God to gulp in a breath of air. She intended to say something but she was cut short as he plunged back into her mouth, thrusting himself inside with slow bucks of his hips, forcing her to slurp his cock – something Ophis did with growing interest, a foreign warmth building in her stomach.

''Mm...?'' Approaching footsteps made Ophis look over, blinking as two other hooded men walked closer, their own erect cocks twitching and ready.

''Use your hands... move 'em up and down...'' The leader groaned to her, lustfully pulling on her hair.

Ophis twitched at the slight pain in her scalp but obeyed, lifting her lithe hands up and grabbing their cocks; squeezing them. Both men groaned deeply, enticing the Dragon God to squeeze their dicks again, curiously sliding her hands along their lengths. The movement was awkward until the man on the right grabbed her wrist and helped show her how to do it, prompting Ophis to follow his wordless instruction and jerk the two off in unison.

The leader moved his hips more aggressively, thrusting himself into her wet mouth until he was repeatedly stuffing her mouth full – her cheeks bulging out whenever the tip hit her cheeks. Ophis idly tested out different positions; tilting her head left-and-right as she slurped his cock or used her tongue in different places, looking for the spots that made him groan and twitch the most. The other two men throbbed in her hands and piqued her curiosity too, wondering if they would taste the same too.

''Mmph...'' Ophis pulled her lips back, uncaring of the man's tight grip on her hair. ''You... inside...''

The man on the left flushed lightly at her veiled demand and grinned eagerly, shifting closer. Due to her short height Ophis easily managed to take the man's cock into her mouth without bending down, a soft hum rumbling from her throat as his considerable girth slid into her mouth; flattening her tongue against the bottom of her mouth due to his size. Her now-free hand went to the leader's wet cock and jerked it off, the saliva acting as lubricant and causing her hand to slip and slide along his girth, only eliciting more groans from the panting man.

_'He's longer than the other...'_ Ophis noted to herself as the tip dipped down her throat; blocking off her airways. _'Interesting...'_

With unknowing arousal Ophis blew the man more eagerly, bobbing her head back and forth even without him pulling on her hair. She kept jerking off the other two men with ease, bobbing her wrists and feeling their shafts throb in her hands, the strangely-enticing sensation igniting a fire inside the Dragon God. Mindful of the leader's words she kept her teeth and fangs out of the way, bobbing her head up and down the man's shaft with increasing swiftness.

At some unknown signal she pulled her lips off the man's cock; instead shifting over to the third man. She pressed her lips against the tip and his ample cock easily slid into her mouth, her small soft lips parting easily for his dick. She deep-throated him on the first go and eagerly sucked him off, quiet slurping sounds reaching her ears as she worked his cock; using her hands to please the other two men.

''Ah... haah...'' The man in front of her panted, pushing her fringe out of her face and gazing down at her face lustfully. ''I can't... I can't hold on, Ophis-sama...''

Ophis quirked a brow curiously, wondering what that meant – idly noticing how much he was throbbing in her mouth. She bobbed her head faster and slurped his dick stronger, tasting a salty substance when her tongue licked the tip, only encouraging the Dragon God to work the man's cock more feverishly. His dick twitched and pulsated more and more, the underside swelling against her tongue – until the man suddenly gasped.

''O-Ophis-sama-!'' The man bucked his hips forwards, shoving his cock deep into her mouth.

Surprise flooded Ophis and her eyes widened as ropes of warmth shot onto her tongue, a distinct salty taste splattering in her mouth. She snapped out of it a second later and bobbed her head with renewed eagerness, sucking the man's dick with intense vigour – coaxing out every last drop of his salty warmth that she could, stopping only when no more warmth left the tip of his dick.

The man pressed his palm against her forehead and pushed her off his cock, allowing Ophis to breathe freely – her open-mouthed panting revealing the pool of cum on her small tongue. Some of it dribbled onto her bottom lip and ran down her chin from the sheer amount, prompting the Dragon God to swallow his salty seed with an audible gulp.

''Mm... bitter...'' Ophis noted softly, licking her lips.

Twitching in her hands reminded her of the other two men, immediately arousing Ophis' attention. The Dragon God swiftly shifted in front of the two, jerking both men off in aroused unison; the fire in her stomach growing hotter the longer she moved her hands. She kissed and sucked one of their cocks before alternating to the other; the leader roughly pulling on her hair while the other man simply let her have her fun.

The man to her left let out a trembling groan, prompting Ophis to immediately move over and take him into her mouth – wildly bobbing her head back and forth, audibly slurping his throbbing erection. Salty liquid teased her tongue a second before the man gasped; his hips buckling as pleasure near-visibly surged through his body.

''Mm~'' Ophis mewled as ropes of cum shot into her mouth, the hot saltiness arousing her.

The man pulled his cock out mid-climax, shooting half his load all over her face and jerking himself off to completion; making Ophis shiver as he covered her face with his seed. Even as cum splattered over her cheek and in her hair she refocused on the leader in front of her, wrapping her lips firmly around the tip and sucking him off, looking up at him with wide eyes full of anticipation; her attentive look only seeming to fuel his building climax more.

''N-Nn...!'' The leader grabbed the sides of her head and dug his thumbs into the corners of her mouth; pulling her mouth open as he plunged his cock into her wet mouth. ''F-Fuck...!''

Ophis didn't resist his rough touch, panting lightly as the man used her mouth for his own pleasure. His cock pulsated on her tongue and the man suddenly yanked his thumbs out her mouth, pulling his cock out her mouth – before pushing the tip of his cock against her closed lips. Not a second later thick ropes of cum shot all over her closed mouth, eliciting a muffled moan from Ophis as he came on her mouth and chin, several ropes narrowly slipping inside her closed mouth and landing on her tongue, allowing her to swallow his cum.

''Mm...'' Ophis licked her lips, gathering up thick amounts of seed and greedily swallowing.

The leader twitched at the sight, stepping back before kneeling down to her level; panting from his powerful orgasm. For a short minute the group was silent; the men recovering while Ophis was busy licking up as much cum as she could, becoming addicted to the salty but oddly pleasant taste. Never before had she been with a male in any such manner, and mating had never been a concern for her. Had she known human seed would taste so good she'd have blown the nearest male she could find millennia ago.

''We're not done...''

Ophis perked up at the leader's words, her curiosity now backed by the bubbling arousal inside her petite frame; rapidly transforming into lust. Wordlessly she nodded, interested in seeing what else the man could show her. If anything this wasn't an 'exchange' so much as it was _him_ giving _her_ two things. His knowledge, and his loyalty.

The leader reached into his cloak and withdrew a piece of cloth, one hand grabbing her jaw while the other wiped her face clean; making Ophis' expression twist cutely as she endured his cleaning. He didn't stop until he wiped her face clean of cum, though didn't bother with wiping the cum out of her hair.

''Don't wanna kiss you when you're covered in cum.'' The man told her, grabbing the front of her black gothic dress – before ripping it off.

Ophis merely blinked, watching with interest as the purple fabric around her stomach fluttered onto the floor. The man pushed her back onto the beanbag but she didn't take her eyes off him, curiosity bubbling warmly inside her as the man ripped her white bloomers off with thinly-veiled eagerness. She didn't wear anything beneath it; revealing her hairless pussy to the dragon-hunter's lustful eyes – doubly so when he pushed her legs open and got between them.

''What... are you doing?'' Ophis asked with interest, gazing down at his still-hard cock.

''You'll see.'' The leader smirked at her, grabbing his wet cock and pushing it up against her folds.

A sudden, unfamiliar shudder lanced through Ophis at the contact; a quiet moan escaping her small lips. The Dragon God stared at his cock with more intensity than before, watching as her bare pussy lips were slowly pushed apart by his cock – before with a sudden roll of his hips, the man plunged his ample cock into her tiny pussy.

'' _Haah!_ '' Ophis _gasped_ as sudden, indescribable _sensation_ shot through her whole body – the sheer intensity making her back arch sharply and her eyes go wide, mouth hanging open.

There was no word to describe the feeling. It was a hypnotic mixture of pain, pleasure, and something even better that had no name – like an unknown itch that had finally been scratched after centuries upon centuries without being touched. The sheer intensity left her paralysed, intimately feeling his girthy cock inside her delicate pussy; before the man let out a groan and pushed deeper.

'' _Ah~!_ '' Ophis spasmed against the beanbag, coiling her inner walls ungodly tight around his shaft. ''W-What is- _Mm!_ ''

The leader grabbed her narrow hips and groaned through his teeth, pulling her deeper down his cock. Her insides only squeezed him tighter but he still pressed on, forcing her tiny pussy to accommodate his much larger cock; her innate tightness making the penetration feel so much better than it would've otherwise. And he clearly felt it too, his groans becoming heavier and more lustful as he rocked his hips, burying himself deep into the Dragon God's virgin folds.

Ophis buckled as the man suddenly reached up, grabbing the black tape over her nipple and pulling them off – the sudden tug of the sticky fabric making her nipples tingle with pleasure. The black-haired girl moaned, reaching out with both hands and digging her nails into the man's forearms, the foreign sensations inside her igniting a wild fire that she hadn't felt since her last battle with Great Red.

''More...'' Ophis whispered, twitching as the man throbbed inside her pussy. ''Give... me _more...!_ ''

The dragon-hunter was all too happy to oblige, groaning to himself as he started to thrust – pumping his thick cock into her small pussy, stretching her tight insides with his shaft. Ophis instinctively wrapped her legs around the man's waist as best she could but her legs were too short, leaving her bare feet dangling on either side of his waist uselessly – until the man grabbed her slim thighs for support, helping keep her still as he fucked her pleasurable pussy.

Ophis spasmed as the tip of his dick hit her cervix, going as deep as he physically could in her small body – but she wanted _more_. She clawed at his leather-clad chest fiercely, gasping when the man pumped his dick into her again, filling her so utterly it left her simultaneously gasping yet wanting even more, to be so filled her hips broke and her pelvis shattered. Her instinct as a Dragon refused to accept anything less than total domination, to be left so fucked she was helpless before her newfound mate.

''Nn...'' The Dragon God twitched as the man suddenly leaned in, capturing her lips in a wild kiss – prompting her to grab his cheeks and dig her nails in, holding him there as she ravenously kissed the man back, her instincts flaring as her long-dormant lust finally stirred.

''Crap...'' The man groaned into the kiss, pulling back. ''You're... really fuckin' tight...''

Ophis ran her nails down his cheek, nearly scratching him from the force. '' _Faster._ ''

The man didn't complain about her sudden eagerness; gripping her thighs so hard they'd later bruise and eagerly rearing his hips back; before slamming back into her. Ophis threw her head back and moaned, her arms flailing for a split-second before she grabbed onto the beanbag for support, nearly tearing chunks out of the material as she endured his sudden rough fucking; her tight pussy burning with divine pleasure as the man slammed his dick into her.

Despite her ungodly tightness the dragon-hunter wasn't discouraged in the least – quite the opposite. His thrusts sped up faster and faster until he was actively pounding her pussy, two-thirds of his ample cock slamming their way into her glistening-wet folds over and over again. The tip battered against her cervix relentlessly as if trying to penetrate that too, to fuck her so completely and utterly he fucked her very womb.

A desire that the shape-shifting Ophis could get fully behind – loosening her cervix with a single, mental wish.

'' _HAAH~!_ '' Ophis gasped deeply as the man's thick cock slammed past her weakened cervix, his pelvis finally slapping against her with rough force – and the tip of his dick hitting her womb, sending jolts of white-hot pleasure through her petite body.

Above her the leader groaned, gripping her small waist instead as he roughly slammed into her tight pussy, every inch of his cock tightly engulfed by her womanhood. His dick throbbed and pulsated as a burning warmth spread up his cock, his shaft still sensitive from his previous climax – only enticing the man to fuck the Dragon God harder, fucking her womb as if trying to fuck her into submission, using her body for his own pleasure.

''N-Nn... crap...!'' The leader grit out, his hands darting up to her breasts and ravenously fondling them even as he kept moving. ''Here it comes... Ophis-sama...!''

Ophis didn't immediately realise what he meant, too busy gasping and savouring the wonderful feeling of being fucked. The pleasure in her pussy grew and grew, a tingling sensation teasing her folds and making her insides twist with foreign delight, her breathing growing short. She rocked her hips to meet his wild pounding, her back arching as the pleasure neared its apex – before the man hit a sensitive spot inside her.

The result was immediate. ''A- _AHH~!_ ''

Ophis' sharp, lustful cry echoed off the bedroom walls as her first ever orgasm crashed down on her, utterly consuming her frazzled mind in a sea of burning pleasure. Her pussy clenched tight around the man's cock and he instantly came too, slamming himself all the way inside her spasming pussy and unloading his cum right into her womb; each rope of cum only enhancing her mind-shattered orgasm.

The dragon-hunter kept pounding her pussy even as he came, dragging it out for as long as he could; before he finally slowed down to a stop, panting and gasping from the passionate fucking. Ophis was in a similar state, wheezing beneath the man as she repeatedly tried and failed to reorient herself, the pleasure teasing her pussy so intense she struggled to breathe normally.

It took a full minute of panting before the leader of the knights felt well enough to pull out; moaning lowly as he left her tight pussy. Her insides quivered and clenched around thin air, her need for more cock all too evident.

''Mn...'' Ophis shoved her elbows beneath herself and sat up, leaning forwards on her arms. ''Mn... more... I want more...''

''Greedy, aren't you...'' The leader chuckled breathlessly, petting her head. ''The boys will be happy to provide.''

Ophis immediately set her hungry gaze onto two of the other men, arousal still bubbling strong inside her. With nothing but a thought the Dragon God transformed herself – evolving from her petite little body into her more mature form. Her hips gained a distinct curve and her body an hourglass figure, her face filled out and became heart-shaped, she grew in height until she was equal with the men. Her breasts gained the most noticeable growth; shifting from small A-cups into large, plump ones that heaved with her deep breaths.

Her sudden growth only aroused the two men more. One of them approached her and cupped her smooth cheeks, pulling her into a swift kiss – one that Ophis returned, hungrily kissing the man while her hands dropped to his cock, jerking his hard length off with rapid bobs of her wrist. In response he wrapped an arm around her and pushed his cock against her pelvis, so close to slipping inside her pussy it nearly sent the Dragon God into a frenzy, all too eager to have another dick inside her.

''Hah... you're so hot, Ophis-sama...'' The man breathed to her eagerly, one of his hands coming up and groping her plump breast.

Ophis shivered at his eager touch, panting lightly as the man squeezed her generous tit. She wanted so badly to pin him to the ground and fuck him until either he ran dry or she didn't have the stamina, but she had been submissive so far and it had gotten her this far. If she remained submissive, her logic dictated that she'd learn even more experiences and sensations.

A logic that turned out to be true. The man gave her one last kiss before grabbing her naked waist, spinning her around. He spent a quick second to rip off the last of her clothes, leaving Ophis standing completely naked amongst the men – her gaze immediately locking onto one man in particular as he walked in front of her, his cock erect and waiting.

''Bend over.'' The man behind her whispered.

Ophis immediately obeyed; bending at the waist and grabbing onto the other man's hips for support, her face ending at crotch-level. Without a speck of hesitation the Dragon God leaned in, moaning softly as she wrapped her lips around the man's hard cock and took him into her wet mouth, sliding halfway down on the first go. The nameless man let out a groan and held onto her head, his fingers threading into her black hair and pulling on it, the mild pain only arousing Ophis more.

''M-Mm~'' The Dragon God moaned as the man behind her pushed his cock against her sensitive pussy – before plunging inside. '' _Mmph!_ ''

Raw pleasure shot through her still-sensitive nerves and Ophis instinctively pushed her ass backwards, asking for more. The man was all too eager to do so; rolling his hips and easily sinking his ample dick deeper into her pussy. She wasn't as tiny in her older form so she didn't need to dilate her cervix, but the idea sorely became tempting as the man began to pound her – swiftly hitting her cervix with the tip of his cock and sending hot pulses of pleasure racing through the Dragon God.

Ophis buckled as both men bucked their hips in unison, shoving their cocks into her mouth and pussy in perfect sync. She eagerly bobbed her head back and forth in tandem with their movements, slurping the man's cock with open lust, eager to have another taste of his cum. Seeing her give his friend oral only seemed to arouse the man behind her more; judging by his increasingly-rough thrusts as he pounded her quivering pussy hard, his pelvis audibly smacking her curvy ass.

''M-Mm~! Mm!'' Ophis moaned around the man's cock, taking their dicks with eager anticipation; feeling the same orgasmic warmth begin to build in her womanhood.

She was so wet that he easily slid in and out of her folds, her pussy practically sucking his dick back in whenever he pulled out. Ophis deliberately tightened her pelvic muscles and clenched around his cock; moaning when it made him fuck her even more passionately in response, fucking her like she was the last female on the planet. The mere thought ignited a fresh desire in her mind, privately imagining what would happen if she got rid of all the other females on the planet; if she made herself the sole woman amidst a planet of males.

The thought of having literal millions of men eager to fuck her only turned Ophis on even more, a shudder running through her curvy body.

''C-Crap... so good...'' The man behind her groaned out, spooning her – before reaching around and grabbing her plump breasts, groping her.

Ophis moaned deeply at the added stimulation; her nipples extra sensitive after years of not even being touched. She pushed her ass back against him and took his cock deeper inside, buckling as the tip hit her cervix and sent fresh waves of pleasure through her; the addictive tingling in her pussy driving the Dragon God wild. She couldn't get enough but she certainly tried; going as far as fondling the man's balls as she sucked his cock, trying to coax out his cum.

Her erotic eagerness was rewarded; the man in front of her pulling on her hair as he face-fucked her, his pelvis smacking against her nose over and over again. She lewdly swirled her tongue around his girth with relentless eagerness, intimately feeling him throb stronger and stronger, his end rapidly approaching – until she deep-throated him and moaned, tipping him over the edge.

''F-Fuck-!'' The heated curse preluded the hot ropes of cum that shot straight down her throat; eliciting a deep, pleased moan from Ophis as she swallowed his cum hungrily.

She slurped up every last bit of his seed; stopping only when the man pulled out of her pleasurable mouth with a gasp. A little bit of his seed remained on her tongue and Ophis swirled it around, tasting it intently before finally gulping it down too – and not a second too soon, as a rumbling moan fled her throat. The Dragon God tilted her torso back and pushed her butt towards the man behind her, moans freely spilling from her pink lips as she was fucked from behind, her pussy clenching around the man's thick cock.

''Ah... ah~'' Ophis breathed, shuddering as he roughly squeezed her lump breasts. ''Harder...''

The dragon-hunter obeyed, pounding her quivering pussy so hard and fast her knees buckled; pleasure overwhelming her mind. Ophis laid her hands over his own and helped him roughly grope her chest; her moans becoming throatier and louder as she let him hear her lust, only two steps short from crying out in pleasure. His pelvis smacked against her ass faster and faster, the throb in his cock matching the quiver in her pussy; a mutual heat burning inside their connected parts – before the man couldn't take it.

''S-Shit-!''

Ophis gasped as the man came; thick ropes of cum shooting deep inside her pussy and painting her inner walls white. The sensation of his hotness immediately pushed the Dragon God over the limit and she came, crying out with carnal bliss and milking his pulsating cock for as much cum as she could take, pushing her ass back and grinding against his pelvis with mad desire.

The Dragon God almost collapsed when he pulled out of her and unhanded her breasts; the sudden lack of support making her dizzy. Mercifully another man came to her rescue not even three seconds later, eagerly wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her onto the ground; leaving her kneeling in his lap.

Ophis didn't even have time to recover from her orgasm before the man was fumbling with his dick, pressing the tip against her hypersensitive pussy – and pulling her down onto his shaft, burying himself balls-deep inside her in one single, excited motion.

'' _Mn~!_ '' Ophis bit her bottom lip so hard it bled; her expression twisting with pleasure as her pussy was filled again.

On instinct the Dragon God moved her hips, rocking herself back and forth as she rode him. That was until the man brought his hand down on her ass, slapping her butt so hard it stung and ripped a gasp from her throat. Her surprise lasted only a short second before lust overtook her again; her eyes gaining a dark hue to them as she began to bounce on the dragon-hunter's cock, eager to feel him cum inside her like the other men did.

Even as Ophis bounced herself on his cock his hands weren't idle; his right coming down again on her ass in a spank while his left darted up to her plump breast; ravenously squeezing her tit and briefly knocking the air from her lungs. The added stimulation fuelled the fire in her stomach, enticing Ophis to instinctively gyrate her hips in fast circles; moaning deeply as she stirred his dick around her sensitive pussy.

''Mn...?'' The Dragon God twitched as she sensed the leader of the dragon-hunters getting behind her, his twitching cock pressing against her butt.

The reason became clear at he guided the tip towards her asshole; causing Ophis' eyes to widen in surprise – before the Dragon God let loose a deep, carnal moan as he plunged inside her asshole. Her hips briefly stopped working as pleasure overwhelmed her, the sensation of having two cocks stretching her insides melting her mind for a hot second. That was until he grabbed her wide hips, and began to thrust.

''A-Ah~!'' Ophis half-gasped, half-moaned – buckling as the man beneath her bucked his hips up too, the two men fucking her holes at the same time.

Movement again drew her attention, lust bubbling strongly inside her as two men moved to her left and right, eagerly jerking themselves off. Without hesitation Ophis reached out and grabbed their hard dicks, jerking him off as best she could considering her position. Her arms buckled and slowed as pleasure weaselled its way through her; the feeling of being double-penetrated too much for her heated mind to take.

Mercifully the man on the left shifted a step closer, putting him in range of her mouth – allowing Ophis to lean in and wrap her lips around the tip, lustfully sucking his cock while rocking her hips back and forth. A chorus of moans answered her and Ophis did it again; sliding her lips all the way down his cock and tightening her holes around the two men fucking her.

''Mohre...'' Ophis moaned lowly, gazing up into the man's eyes. ''Gihve... me mohre...''

Her muffled words extracted a shudder from the man, doubly so when she pulled her lips off and went back to jerking him off – instead leaning over to the right and taking the other man into her mouth instead. She could tell he was the one who just fucked her pussy by the wetness on his shaft, only enticing the Dragon God to suck him off harder, to taste her own honey and slurping his dick like her life depending on it, surrendering completely to the long-dormant lust inside her.

Ophis alternated between the two men, sucking one off while jerking off the other – all while she kept rolling her hips or bouncing up and down, riding the man beneath her and taking it in the ass from the other man. The ocean of pleasure that weaselled around her pelvis was maddening, her body growing so hot her very skin tingled and her nipples grew hard from arousal, her body completely submitting itself to her hungry lust.

''Nn...!'' Ophis bit her lip as the man beneath her squeeze her breasts tightly; prompting her to slam her hips down more fiercely, taking his entire dick inside her over and over again.

The leader behind her didn't let up either, groaning into her ear as he fucked her ass relentlessly. The two men went balls-deep in her repeatedly, pounding their holes so hard her hips buckled and trembled. Her sucking grew more aggressive and she daringly grazed her teeth over their cocks, tempting them with thought of biting their cocks; the dangerous sensation proving to make them even more aroused.

''Ah... haah...!'' The man on her left panted heavily, gripping her hair tightly as she sucked him off. ''O-Ophis-sama!''

Ophis pulled her lips off a single second before he came – ropes of thick cum landing all over her face. The Dragon God moaned and opened her mouth, lewdly accepting the ropes of cum that splattered across her tongue, lips and teeth.

The sight of her getting a facial finally pushed the other man over the edge; his cock pulsating powerfully in her hand – before he shot ropes of cum all over her, most of it getting into her black hair and cheek, some of it landing on her neck and shoulder; earning a quivering mewl from the lustful Dragon God.

A distinct pleasure built in her pussy and Ophis rode the man beneath her more passionately, moans spilling off her cum-coated tongue as she repeatedly impaled herself, feeling her inner wall spread and stretch for his girth. He hit her cervix over and over again, the maddening sensation pushing her closer and closer to her limit – until the busty shape-shifter couldn't handle it.

''A- _AHH~!_ ''

Ophis' loud cry echoed throughout the bedroom; her voice hoarse from moaning so much. She coiled tight around the two men's cocks, her pussy and ass milking their dicks – and tipping them over the edge. Ropes and spurts of cum shot into her womanhood and asshole, filling her holes so much that cum began to leak back out again before they even finished cumming, the sensation adding the icing to her powerful orgasm.

Even as she rode out her orgasm Ophis didn't stop moving her hips, grinding herself against the man beneath her with relentless passion, ignoring his breathless gasp. She dug her nails into his chest and growled cutely, bucking her hips fiercely as she let her more primal side take control; riding the man's cock for all it was worth. The sensation combined with his stamina kept him hard, allowing the Dragon God to keep riding his sensitive length, unheeding of his breathless protests.

''Mine...'' Ophis whispered, her fangs showing when she smiled. ''You're.... all... mine!''

The Knights of the End wouldn't leave Ophis' bedroom for two full days; and when they did they would look like death itself, their bodies exhausted beyond belief after the Dragon God fucked them until their balls were empty and they couldn't even get hard, so drained was their stamina.

From then on, fighting Great Red became a secondary objective in favour of the cock-addicted Dragon's newest desire – to fuck every male in existence, and taste their seed.

[END]


End file.
